


be my medicine

by porno_pop



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porno_pop/pseuds/porno_pop
Summary: It is important to mention that Mino has an enourmous soft spot for almost everything cute. He never thought that cute guys were part of it, but now he knows. He knows it and he's staring, maybe even salivate a little. Because, hell, doctor Kang is adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time trying to write something in english, so... i'm sorry?

Mino loves his sister Danah, he always did. Even if she was (and surely still can be) a pain in the ass, even if she had an awful taste in men - he could do everything for her. When someone broke her heart Mino would always make sure that this certain someone would have his nose broken as soon as possible. Being an older brother was one of his favorite and most important roles in life. After their father decided to leave them and start new family somewhere in Japan and their mother died shortly after Mino's 20th birthday he knew that he had to take care of Danah and himself, no matter what.

In the middle of the night after his 21th birthday Danah crawled into his bed and hugged him tight. It happened few times before, so he wasn't that surprised. What got him surprised was the thing she told him that night. It made his heart sink for a while, something in him broke a little, because he failed at taking care of her. He failed miserably - that's what he thought that night.

 

'I'm pregnant.'

 

That's impossible. She didn't even have a boyfriend, she was barely twenty. What are they going to do? She needs to graduate, she needs to find a decent job, find a good guy who would take care of her if Mino is not around. That's not how their life was supposed to be. He was fighting with his thoughts, completely lost.

 

'And I want this baby. I really do.'

 

He didn't say anything that night. He just held her close, not sleeping at all, already planning what they need to prepare, how they're going to make it work. She was his sister, she needed him. He could hear it in her shaky voice, he could feel it in her arms holding onto him tightly. Everything is going to be fine, right?

 

_

 

Mino loves his nephew, Seunghoon, too. He loved him from the moment he held him in his arms for the first time. He was so small and vulnerable that in an instant Mino decided that he is going to be a father that this adorable, little person needs. Danah never told him who the real father was, he tried to ask her few times (more like five hundred times, but he would never admit that), but she never answered. That didn't matter, because Mino falled in love and he was sure that they can ensure Seunghoon a good future. 

First few years were exhausting, of course they were. But Mino liked to think that they were lucky in some way. When Seunghoon was 4 years old Mino finally got a job at graphic design company and Danah fell in love with a guy, Jinwoo was his name, who seemed like a perfect match for her (finally). She moved in with him very quickly, he was crazy about her and Seunghoon, and one time, when he was drinking with Mino, he said that he’s going to marry her. Mino couldn't be happier. Jinwoo had this amazing aura around him, he looked soft, but he was tough inside. It wasn't hard to trust him completely, he just had this something about him. He smiled and you wanted to smile too. But the most important thing was that Seunghoon loved Jinwoo probably as much as his mother.  
There was nothing to worry about, Mino thought. Everything was fine.

_

Next few years went quickly – Mino worked, dated few guys, but most of his time was about drinking with Jihoon and his friends and of course taking part in raising Seunghoon. He knew that he kept getting older and Danah loved to remind him that on every occasion. 

 

'Oh, look at you! When you're smiling there's already few wrinkles around your eyes!'

 

He knew that, of course he did, he even bought few anti-age cosmetics and applies them everyday since, because hell no, Song Mino is not even thirty yet, he is not old. And even when he will be, he is sure it will only make him look better. He is like a fine wine, definitely.

 

'Is there someone special in your life, Mino? I hope that you're not going to die alone. Even Jihoon found a girlfriend and, let's be honest, everyone including him thought that's impossible!'

 

No, there's no one. He tries not to dwell on it. Of course he would love to finally find someone. Someone who is not whiny, bitchy or irresponsible like all of his past lovers. Sometimes, just sometimes, he's scarred that maybe there isn't someone for everyone. Maybe he's going to be just uncle, brother or friend till the end of his life, but not a lover.  
He has a really nice job, good friends and family. He can live with just that, even if he misses warmth of another body next to him at night.

 

_

 

Seunghoon is seven and huge goofball. Also probably too smart for his age. Danah always complains that it's because he spends too much time with Mino. It may be true. Mino is twenty-nine and huge goofball too, that's why Danah has a huge headache everytime she is going somewhere with the both of them. Jinwoo is sly, he knows how to wriggle out of those trips. He loves Seunghoon, he really likes Mino, but not when they're together, because this combination always means trouble. Jinwoo doesn't like trouble. 

 

Everything changes on one Saturday afternoon when Danah asks Mino if he can take Seunghoon for checkup to the doctor. Or maybe nothing really changes and Mino is just overly dramatic. There were few surprises that day. First one was Seunghoon and his huge smile all the way to the clinic. The thing is – Seunghoon hates doctors, he always did. Last time when Mino took him to a doctor he cried for an hour before he got out of the car. That was only few months ago. But right now Seunghoon is literally bouncing on his seat and even asks if Mino can drive faster.  
Everything is clear when they're already waiting for their turn, the name on the door is not usual 'Doctor Choi', it's 'Doctor Kang' now. Mino didn't know that there's new pediatrician at the clinic. He even wants to ask Hoon since when he has a new doctor, but they're being called, so instead asking he just goes after the younger. And the next surprise comes shortly after he enters the cabinet.

 

Now, it is important to mention that Mino has an enourmous soft spot for almost everything cute. He never thought that cute guys were part of it, but now he knows. He knows it and he's staring, maybe even salivate a little. Because, hell, doctor Kang is adorable. He's smiling widely, circular glasses on his nose and under white apron there's bright azure sweater. He even asks something, but Mino can't focus on anything besides those plump, rosy lips. Well, shit.

'Uncle Mino, why you're still standing?' Seunghoon's voice bursts through Mino's thoughts. That's stupid, he thinks with a small smile and without a word he just takes a seat next to his nephew. He's an adult, not a horny teenager. Maybe doctor Kang is attractive, but that doesn't mean anything. He came here with his nephew for medical purposes. Not to ogle some guy, whose name is apparently Seungyoon and, what the hell, he's staring again.

 

_

 

'Well, everything seems to be just fine, Hoonie.' Doctor Kang smiles brightly, already taking his seat and starting to write something with his ridiculously attractive hands. For Mino those fifteen minutes were hell and pure heaven at the same time. He tried to act normal, he even managed to talk a little, answer some questions and maintain eye contact with Seungyoon without freaking out. 

 

'Will I get a lollipop for being a good patient?' Asks Seunghoon smiling broadly. Maybe he is already seven and maybe he always says that he is not a kid anymore, but when it comes to sweets – well, that's entirely different story. Seunghoon loves sweets, he's able to act like a baby if he knows that it will grant him a chocolate bar.

 

'What's your favorite flavour, Hoonie? Mine would be cherry’ Doctor says thoughtfully, still with warm smile adorning his face. 

‘I really like lollipops too, you know?' Seungyoon laughs and Mino is sure that he is going to die. His mind is screaming abort mission, abort mission, he wasn't ready for that kind of statement. He didn't need to know that Doctor Kang Seungyoon likes his lollipops cherry, because Mino is a weak man and his mind is already showing him how those lips would look with that cherry flavoured sin. Mino can almost see pink tongue licking and poking this lollipop, those lips sucking... No. That's a definite no-no. Mino needs to go to church and bath in holy water, immediately.

 

'I think we should go, Seunghoon. Doctor Kang has another patients too.' Mino says quickly and grabs his nephew's hand. He needs to escape as fast as he can, so he storms out of the cabinet and almost runs to the car, dragging Seunghoon with him. 

 

He pretends on their way back home that everything is alright, but Hoon is a smart little shit and tells his mother right away that 'uncle Mino acts weird today'. Mino doesn't have time for that, he needs to call Jihoon and drink something. Life is hell and probably he needs to get laid, because his body is betraying him. Jihoon wouldn't understand, he never does, but he drinks well, that's all it matters.

 

__

 

It gets better, Mino forgets about his weird behavior and forgets about Doctor Kang Seungyoon. Okay, maybe not definitely, completely forgets, but he doesn't think about him on daily basis. Sometimes he smiles when he remembers how much of a fool he made of himself and once, just once, he thought about Doctor Kang's lips in the shower. That was once, he is still ashamed, end of topic. His life goes on, nice lady in supermarket still wants to set him up with her daughter, that jerk from work, Minhyuk, still is pain in the ass and loves to make Mino angry, Danah is still is in love with Jinwoo and likes to brag about it.

 

Two months later Seunghoon needs to do some blood tests, but Danah can't take him to the clinic, because her car is still repaired and Jinwoo is at work. So she calls Mino, like always and he, like always, eagerly says yes. It's not because he's curious how doctor Kang would look like this time, but because he cares for Seunghoon, of course.

 

'Doctor Kang asked about you once.' Well, that sparked Mino's attention. He looked at Seunghoon for a second and then again on the road. He needed to be focused. Small things like that shouldn't make him smile, but yet – they did. 

 

Everything goes smoothly, it really does. Seungyoon looks gorgeous, but Mino is strong, so it's not distracting him. First time took him as a surprise, but this time he knew what to expect, so it's all good till the end of the visit. He didn't expect though that Seungyoon would ask him to stay few minutes longer, because he needed to talk to him without Seunghoon. So only the two of them, alone. Suddenly Mino stopped being so sure about his strenght.

 

'Seunghoon told me that he's not drinking milk, because he doesn't trust it.' Doctor Kang says casually, leaning against the desk. Mino feels suddenly hot, he knows where it's going. 'So I asked him why he doesn't trust milk and he said that his uncle told him that milk is disgusting and he shouldn't drink it.' Seungyoon continues and Mino wants to melt in his seat, magically disappear, anything.

 

'Maybe I told him that, once. As a joke.' he says eventually, trying to act cool. He's not cool.

 

'Well, that's bad, because he looks up to you, wants to be like you and milk is, actually, really good for a growing kid like him. So maybe you could tell him that it was a joke, so he will start to drink what's good for him, what do you think, mister Song?' Seungyoon sounds so nice even if he's scolding Mino between lines, and Mino really wants to just listen, because it's so good, he looks so good with this fluffy hair and soft cheeks, he probably smells and tastes good too, but Mino shouldn't think about it now.

 

'Ah, yeah. Yeah. I guess I can, yeah.' he says and wants to run away, because it's uncomfortable, this thing between them. They don't know each other, but everytime their eyes meet it feels hot all over.

 

'And...' This time it's Seungyoon who looks like he's lost, suddenly shy, chewing on his bottom lip. 'Maybe you should see your doctor, too? I noticed that you have tendency to be distracted really quickly.'

 

'There's a lollipop for me if I will?' Mino says without thinking. That's a disaster, how it is even possible, one minute he's all good and cool and another he thinks about those lips and he says shit like that. Well done, Song Mino, well done. Now Doctor Kang looks like he just got hit by something, maybe truck with sugar, spice and everything nice, eyes wide and parted lips. He still looks adorable. And hot, too. If that's even possible.

 

'Yeah, you will. What flavour is your favorite?' Seungyoon finally smiles, not as wide as always, but still charming and Mino is ready to take a chance and maybe ask if doctor Kang is free this evening, but Seunghoon bursts into the cabinet and it's all over. They're not looking at each other and Seungyoon is already packing some documents to his briefcase, so Mino stands up, says very polite goodbye and takes Seunghoon with him. Once again completely lost with his mind focused on the look on Seungyoon's face when their conversation was disturbed. He looked... disappointed?

 

'Doctor Kang looks weirdly at you, uncle.' Seven year old from hell says and it takes few seconds for Mino to react.

 

'What kind of weird?'

 

'Like mom looks at dad when they're sending me to you for the weekend.'

 

Mino knows why Danah sometimes asks him if Seunghoon could stay with him for few days. It's their time, her and Jinwoo, to spend together. To show all of the affection hidden on daily basis, because Hoon is clingy and sometimes jealous, so he doesn't like when they're even hugging without him. And to fuck, of course. Many times after those weekends Mino saw hickeys on Danah neck or shoulders. So if this little kid is right, Mino might not be the only one who gets distracted. If this little kid is right, and there's a huge chance he is, because he is smart, too smart for his own good, Mino should do something about it, because his life is good, but it could be better. And he has this feeling deep inside him, that this cute, smiley pediatrician can make his life a little bit brighter. Maybe even brighter than it ever was.

 

_

 

It's not easy, though. Seunghoon is healthy, so he doesn't need to visit his doctor. It takes him few days to finally come up with a plan. It's stupid and naive, but he really wants to try, because let's be honest here, he's got nothing to lose. He decided to make an appointment, pretending that it's for Seunghoon and just go to the clinic, ask Seungyoon out and then either celebrate the success or disappear in shame. What can go wrong? He still has three days to think what should he say and what should he wear that day, because he made sure the appointment was the last one that day, so maybe, just maybe, Seungyoon will go out with him right after.

 

Everything goes wrong the day before, when Mino wakes up with stuffed nose and high fever. That's just his luck, but he doesn't get discouraged. He is sure that if he will take medicines and stay in bed all day, tomorrow he will be perfectly healthy. So he does just that. But the next day nothing is better and he really wants to die, because apparently he is destined to die lonely and unloved. He has to adopt a cat or something. He is really close to call the clinic and cancel the appointment, but something in him breaks. He realizes that all of his life was about taking care of someone, he never let that thought in his mind, but that's true. Even though he has a lot of friends, he has Danah, Seunghoon and Jinwoo he still is lonely at the end of the day. He still longs for someone to take care of him sometimes. He dreams of warm bed and breakfasts for two. Since their mother died no one hold him close to heart, Danah was there, of course she was, but she always was the more fragile one, so Mino knew he needed to protect her, because she couldn't protect herself. Maybe he is tough, maybe he is a man, but sometimes in the middle of the night he gets scared of future. And in that moments he wishes he could have someone next to him, just for him, to snuggle and cuddle for warmth. 

So even though he feels like shit, he's still going to go to the clinic and ask this adorable human being on a date. Maybe Seungyoon is not the one for him, maybe he won't even say yes, but everything in life is 'maybe'. Because maybe doctor Kang is the missing piece of Mino's life. Maybe just like Mino he needs someone to keep him warm and loved. It's worth a try.

 

_

 

'Mister Song? Are you alright? Where is Seunghoon?' Doctor Kang looks surprised, but also worried. That's a good sign, probably?

'Seunghoon is at home, I came here alone, actually.' Mino started taking few steps closer to the desk. He was feeling dizzy, probably because of the fever, but that was not important. 'I wanted to come here and ask you on a date, because you look like someone I could fall in love with easily, or maybe like someone I fell in love with already, I don't know, but then I got sick and it seems that right now I need a doctor. But you're a doctor, so I came, you know. I know you're a doctor for babies, but I have cherry lollipop for you, so maybe you'll say yes?' 

He is babbling like a drunk man without any sense, he knows that, but he can's stop. Instead he just shows the lollipop in his hand. That was horrible, of course it was. But Seungyoon looks like he doesn't care, because he's already on Mino's side, urging him to sit on a chair. His hand is on Mino's forehead and he's frowning. 

 

'You're burning up!' He says with disapproving look, but strokes Mino's cheek fondly. 'Such a baby.' he murmurs few seconds later and takes the lollipop from Mino's hand. Was it a silent yes?

 

_

 

If there's one thing that Mino dislikes about his life now, it would be waking up without skinny legs entwined with his. Because that reminds him of times when he slept alone everyday and he never wants to go back to it. Now it's almost impossible for him to fall asleep without sleepy 'goodnight' from Seungyoon and the way younger snuggles to him. Seungyoon is a cuddler, a strong one. He also likes to wake Mino up in the middle of the night just because he wants to kiss a little. Mino doesn't mind, actually he loves that a little bit more everytime. Especially since those little kisses almost every time are leading to their sweaty, naked bodies entwined and their voices loud and hoarse saying dirty little nothings.

Seungyoon is soft, warm, smells like home and makes Mino happy just by smiling at him. Mino sometimes thinks that he was worth waiting for, because nothing in his life was easier than falling in love with him. They're different in many ways, they argue a lot, but only about small, stupid things they don't really care about. It's hard for them to choose a movie or what kind of restaurant they want to go to, but it's also really easy for them to compromise. Even milk, which Mino despised the most, thanks to Seungyoon started to be a nice addition to their mornings. Not that Mino started to drink it, hell no, but when Seungyoon drinks it, well. It's sexy for Mino, he loves watching Seungyoon when he drinks, even though he knows it's sounds and probably is really creepy.

 

Their first few dates where full of confusion, small misfortunes and stupid mistakes. But Seungyoon never gave up on saying 'let's go somewhere else tomorrow'. It worked out, eventually. And Danah? She was thrilled when she saw them together for the first time.

 

'I knew it, you were asking about my brother too much and too often!' She almost screamed with her finger pointed on Seungyoon. Mino was smiling like an idiot, because it turned out quickly that Seungyoon was literally obsessed with him after their first meeting and well – it was hilarious. 

 

_

 

They were both weirdos and losers. And that’s why they’re still going strong. Maybe with more wrinkles on their faces and maybe with stupid fights over color of their sheets, but still stupidly, foolishly and profoundly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> Writing this was my way of dealing with huge amount of assignments. I regret nothing.


End file.
